I would never have guessed
by Eli0t
Summary: Reposted. “I... I.. Like you. I like you a lot” . “You WHAT?” . “For Merlin’s sake Potter, don’t make me say it again!” HPDM Slash. COMPLETE. A meeting in the hallways


"Don't touch me Malfoy!"

"Potter, for Merlin's sake, wait up!"

"Fuck off Malfoy, just stay the hell away from me... you... you... argh!"

* * *

"Bloody exellent! What is the meaning with blind ways?" 

"Bloody hell Potter; was it necessary to run through the _whole_ damn school? I'm never going to catch my breath again"

"Go…_Away_… Malfoy"

"Geez Potter, don't look at me like that. It's not like I'm going to hex you or anything"

"Oh is that right? If I remember correctly Malfoy, that's the _only_ thing you've been trying to do in the past six years!"

"Harry…"

"Don't call me that! You have no, **absolutely** no bloody right to call me that!"

"No you're right, I don't.. But may I at least have the chance of explaining myself, without you running away like I'm trying to kill you?"

"Are you out of your bloody mind? You... You kissed me Malfoy! Your lips… touched... **EW**!"

"Yes Potter, I'm aware of that – I recall being there"

"This is **not **the time for jokes! Now will you please tell me that you've lost your mind and didn't know what the hell you were doing, so I can get on with my life, and forget this hole thing happened?"

"I can't do that"

"What?"

"I... I.. Like you. I like you a lot"

"You WHAT?"

"For Merlin's sake Potter, don't make me say it again!"

"No… bloody… way"

"Potter, please..."

"Oh I get it. This is some kind of sick joke right? Fuck, you slytherins are so messed up. I don't know what kind of game you're playing Malfoy, but I want no part of it."

"Do I look like this is some kind of joke!"

"I really don't know Malfoy, you are so pretty damn good at putting up masks, how the hell should I know what you're feeling. Oh sorry, I forgot – Malfoys don't feel. This conversation is over. Follow me and I swear I'll hex you into something so bad that you would _wish_ you were a ferret."

"Stop... Please don't leave... Just..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry I kissed you… No that's a lie. I'm not sorry for kissing you. I was fully aware of what I was doing. I like you Potter, I _really_ like you – believe it or not. And I had to find out if you... If you..."

"Liked you too..?"

"Well..."

"Why on _earth_ should I fancy you Malfoy? For one, you're a **boy**! Second, you've done nothing but making my life a living hell since I got here! You insult my friends, my family – every time you find out I'm happy you make it your freaking goal to bring me down.You are a cold hearted bastard – how could you ever get the idea that I liked you! Especially in a romantic way?"

"I… don't… know… I'm sorry. I just thought..."

"Well, you thought wrong"

"Fuck you Potter"

"Now there's the Malfoy we all know and hate"

"Fuck you! What? Do you think this is easy for me?"

"Av! Malfoy what the hell? Let go!"

"NO! - Do you think I want to like you? Do you think I just woke up this morning at thought "_Hey I think I'll fall in love with Harry Potter – my sworn enemy since I was eleven?_" Do you think I **want **to be with you, when all my family does is thinking up planes to murder you? Do you think I find it _amusing_ that every time I meet you I'm expected to throw some lame insult – and see how it hurts you? Don't you think that I'm fucking terrified about my fucking feelings? And surprise, surprise – I _am _capable of having feelings! I would really, really loved to hate your guts Potter – believe me. But sadly I don't. Not even a little bit…Father will be so trilled."

"Did you say...? Fall in love?"

"Don't be darft; of course I didn't say that..."

"Oh…"

"I just had to try... Okay?"

"It took a lot of courage to do that… didn't it?"

"You wouldn't believe"

"But…ehm… so… I think I'll be going now…It's late. Ron and Hermione must be wondering where I am"

"Right… Well..."

"I'll see you around then..:"

"I guess so"

"Potter!"

"What now?"

"What did you fell…? I mean, when I … you know"

"When you crashed your lips so hard on mine that I was afraid of breaking a front tooth?"

"Yes... If that's the way you would like to put it.."

"Don't give me that look – that's how it felt"

"Well, I got caught up in the moment!"

"You were insulting my mother Malfoy"

"_Details_. You know what I mean"

"Whatever, I'm leaving"

"No, wait – I mean – you didn't feel anything?"

"You mean other than the urge to puke?"

"Potter…"

"Honestly Malfoy… What do you think I would feel? It was a lousy kiss. And you're... Malfoy!"

"Don't be rude! So you don't know how you felt?"

"I was in chock!"

"But we could try again..."

"WHAT? I beg to differ!"

"We'll make a deal. If you let me kiss you properly and you don't feel anything I won't ever mention this again, and I'll stay away from you… And if you do… well"

"In your dreams Malfoy"

"Is that a no?"

"That's a hell no!"

"Come on Potter, don't be such a sissy"

"You need help… professional help"

"Tell me something I didn't know, no seriously…"

"Merlin... I must be going insane – but what the hell, there's no possible way _you _could make me feel anything else but disgust."

"So you agree?"

"Obviously"

**(ii)**

"You're warm, I wouldn't imagined that, you being so pale and all"

"Stop talking"

**(ii)**

"Did you feel anything?"

".. You're trembling Malfoy"

"I'm nervous – you don't look good"

"Can we sit down? I'm dizzy"

**(ii)**

"Potter?"

"Mmh?"

"Can I hold your hand?"

"Mm... and while you're with it, please make my heart stop beating like it's trying to break out"

* * *

THE END

Please R/R - but be gentle, this is my first fanfic - and english isn't my first language. sobs


End file.
